Heavy Weight
by Hawkflight7
Summary: She was laughing while he pouted at her. With his insistence that she get drunk with him and mentioning how he didn't care how many bottles of wine, beer, or straight alcohol it took. It was going to be a long night.


**Heavy Weight**

**Summary: She was laughing while he pouted at her. With his insistence that she get drunk with him and mentioning how he didn't care how many bottles of wine, beer, or straight alcohol it took. It was going to be a long night.**

**Just a funny fic with some romantic elements as well because they wouldn't leave me alone. Kept screaming, "Love!"**

Fingers flew over the console, jabbing at buttons so hard one would think the two players were trying to kill the machine instead of bending the pixel forms to their will. Akane twisted the joystick up, left, then down. Her figure jumped and twirled in the air in a whirlwind kick. The hit points of her rival in combat started to chip away and she grinned.

Her face fell a moment later when the last fourth of her own fell from the top of the screen. She glanced sideways at Kagari who was grinning. "Told you." he said in a triumphant tone.

She huffed, blowing out her cheeks. "Fine. You rule at this game. Now what's next?" she asked turning to look around the room of the Enforcer that was filled to the brim with old arcade games, pinball machines, and a foosball table.

"How about," Kagari had begun to speak but then stopped. She turned to look at him and see a wide smile cover his face, eyes sparkling. "Let's compete!"

"In what?" she asked slowly wondering what had just gone through his head to make him so cheerful. Afterall they had been competeing for the last hour.

"I got a bunch of alcohol recently. I'll drink slow and you drink fast. We can get drunk at the same time!" Kagari said pumping his fist in the air before he turned and ran toward the kitchen to fetch the bottles.

Akane blinked. That was his idea of a competition? "I don't think that qualifies as a competition Shuusei." At his puppy dog eyes she sighed in defeat. "Sounds like fun anyway." She went over to one of the couches. "So we're just going to start drinking?"

"Yup!" Kagari announced as he sat down on the couch across from her "And this is how the competition will work, the first person to pass out losses." He spread out the bottles on the table with a grin.

As Akane picked up a wine bottle and uncorked it she had a small flashback to the first time she was in this room and had been offered a drink. She had asked Kagari if the bottle of alcohol was for drinking or blowing fire. She laughed softly remembering how he had given her an odd look. Kinda like the one he was giving her now. "Cheers!" she said quickly and raised her glass. He echoed her word and the glasses clinked together on contact before she tilted her head to drain the glass.

She had stripped off her uniform jacket like before, wearing her white button shirt with the long sleaves. Her cheeks felt warm and a glance at Kagari confirmed that he was drunk already. She giggled at the way he sat on the couch. Legs stretched out before him, arms resting along the back edge, head tilted so that it was leaning off the back.

At the sudden noise though he tilted his head up to look at her through narrowed slits. "What are you laughing at?" his voice was slurred, his own face red from the effects of the alcohol.

Akane kinda felt warm. She figured that was another side effect. How it just pooled into her stomach after running down her throat with an almost tingly sensation. She took another sip from the beer bottle in her hand before answering the Enforcer's question, "You."

His bottum lip stuck out slightly in response as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I'm totally winning this so-called competition and you're almost flat assed drunk." she replied then giggled at her own words

He huffed and started to get up from the chair to trip back onto the couch with an, "Oomphf." Akane started laughing again and he tipped his head in her direction, cheek flat against the arm of the chair. "I may not be able to walk over there and make sure you're drinking but I can crawl damnit." That just made her laugh harder and he pouted. Kagari shifted causing himself to roll off the couch and hit the center table on his way down. "ow" she could hear him hiss before he became visible again, literally crawling over to her couch before pulling himself up almost falling a few times because of all the alcohol he had consumed. Akane tried to stop her laughing by covering her mouth but it only seemed to make it louder. Once Kagari was on the couch he rested against the back cushion staring at her. "Are you immune to alcohol?"

She managed to stop the fits of giggles for a few seconds to stick her tongue out at him and respond. "I just have a higher threshold than you, drunk puppy." She swiped a wine glass from the table draining it before glancing back over at him and laughing, fighting to keep the liquid from spraying out of her nose.

"Ehh? I'm not a drunk puppy." Kagari said with a scowl leaning closer towards her before his rather surprising steady hands grabbed the wine bottle and refilled her glass. "Come on and drink up. It's not over yet till someone passes out."

Akane smirked taking the filled glass. "Then pass out already so I can leave." she tipped back her head drainng it once again.

"No." Kagari snapped irritably. "You can't leave yet. I'm not lossing this. I'm good at everyth-" A hiccup interupted his words and Akane fell over on to her side laughing. "And stop laughing at me! If you don't stop laughing I'm going to tickle you until you pass out!"

With a smirk Akane's hand dashed out to towards his stomach and started wriggling her fingers. The moment Kagari started laughing she grinned. "What was that?" she said with a playful smirk alighting her face. "I didn't hear you!" She kept tickling him and he tried to crawl away but being drunk and tickled he didn't get very far before stopping any further movement. "Giving up now? Good. I'm leaving then." When Akane went to stand she found herself tackled back onto the couch.

"You can't! Haven't you heard about how you shouldn't drink and drive?" Kagari said, his lip out in a pout again as he looked down at her. Akane scrunched her nose at him and laughed a moment later when his eyes narrowed and he bent down to lick the tip of her nose.

"Slober! Puppy slober!" she shouted with a laugh. Her hands raised from her sides to push his face away from her and he gave a little growl and then bark in reponse to her choice of words. "See! You are a puppy!" He just attacked her again, forcing her hands away, licking at her cheeks and along the bridge of her nose. Akane twisted her head from side to side as she felt the dull pangs in her sides from having laughed too much but she couldn't get herself to stop. "Okay! Okay! I won't leave! Stop licking me!"

"No." his words came out in that familiar pout again. She could feel his legs twist slightly as when he had landed on her in the tackle it had been semi-awkward. The long legs had moved to both sides of her own, his chest was touching right against hers, body pressing her down and keeping her there as he bit playfully at an earlobe. His attack seemed to go on forever but in reality it was just a minute before he let up and looked at her flushed face, eyes holding a tinge of sadness. "It's so lonely here by myself. Stay."

Akane blinked at his sudden change in demeanor before smiling softly. "Okay. Just don't lick me again." At the little bark she threw her hands up to shield her face. They were quickly pulled away by his own and he was back to smiling now. She smiled back before he descened towards her again.

There was a soft touch at her lips with his own before he turned his head to the side, settling in the crook of her neck. "Thank you." The soft whisper caressed her ear and she smiled through her daze wrapping an arm around the Enforcer as her mind finally began to go black.


End file.
